


Fight or Flight

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment from the life of Ireth. <br/>Daughter of the Goldenwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Just importing my work across. This was a starter for my RP account :) Will add a follow up to it shortly. Reviews welcome.

It had been two weeks since the Captain of the Imladris guard had been in attendance at the newly crowned King Aragorns wedding to the beautiful Lady Arwen Undomiel in Minas Tirith, two weeks since the blonde had bumped into the King of the Woodland realm and his offer had been laid before her. At first she had been defiant and angry at the way in which she was treated however in their heated discussion it had been made clear that with Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel leaving for the Undying Lands the rule of Imladris and Lothlorien would fall to Lord Celeborn, with him in charge the blondes movements and freedom would once more be restricted for it was him that ordered her exile as a child. Whilst deep down she had already known such information she wasn't willing to accept that she needed help for such a notion was so foreign to her, however enticing his offer she didn't think she could get passed all that had happened in the Mirkwood. 

Refusing him at first she had given the King a mouthful for too long had he pressed her buttons as her duty in Mirkwood was finished she no longer felt the need to cater to his ego, but the more heated the argument became she was left feeling red faced at her outbursts. So she had conceded and given in to his proposal but made him aware that a life in the Mirkwood as a hero of the War was not what she wanted nor did she want the elves to think her some kind of saviour that could save the dying Mirkwood, the king it would seem couldn't see that the flowers didn't grow for her. Adding a stipulation to his offer she knew that if such a request couldn't be met then this plan would fall to pieces and cause the chasm between them to grow even more, he had accepted but she knew that it wouldn't be that simple 'What would My Lord have me do?' those few and simple words were a sign of defeat for now she was his to order. Requesting that she return to Imladris with Elrond after the wedding celebrations were over the blonde heeded his will and bade farewell to the Lady Arwen and King Elessar the guests from Rivendell set out From Gondor to make the long journey back to Imladris, keeping to the back of their convoy under the pretence of defending their party from any foe the blonde caught the attention of Lord Elrond and leaving Glorfindel to lead the party the dark haired elf waited until the rear was brought up by Ireth. 

Looking up at the sound of someone clearing their throat softly the blonde lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at the curious look upon her Lords face, for as long as she had been in his care he had always been able to see through her carefully crafted mask of indifference for he had sat patiently through hours of the bitter Captain raging, there was little she could hide from him. So it always was so it would always be. Falling into step besides his Captain they walked in silence for a few moments neither feeling the need to break the silence, few in their party spoke and those who did, did so in hushed breaths. All were indulging the peace and calm that came with the defeat and Purge of Sauron and his evil from the lands, as they continued onwards the elder elf broke the silence 'I know what troubles you Captain, for i have already seen what plagues your mind. Aswell as your heart' the blonde had remained silent, knowing better than to interrupt her Lord whilst he divulged the extent of his foresight and empathy.

'Your Mother and I were going to ask you to join us at the Grey Havens, we intend to sail from this Middle Earth. The sea beckons us home, we know that you too have felt such a lull. I know the pull Nenya has had upon you, but you must understand my dear Ireth that with the One ring of powers destruction that Nenya and the others will undoubtedly lose their power. You remaining will be of no help to Lothlorien or Nenya...' finally the older looked at the younger and stopping her from continuing he turned her face him, holding her shoulders he captured her gaze in the warmth of his welcoming eyes 'Your Mother doesn't understand that the true reason you will refuse our offer is not because of Nenya but Thranduil. I knew..' he sighed and pinching the ridge of his nose he shook his head 'I should have never sent you into the Woodland realm for your fire is one i knew would entice the King. I had thought you both however would have been able to put aside your feelings and carried out the orders i set for you. And granted, you did. But at what cost?.'

She remembered the conversation she'd had with Lord Elrond when she had taken the Kings daughter to Rivendell, the young Princess had suffered at the hands of terrifying visions of Dragonfire and so leading Lalaith to Imladris she left the elleth in the care of Elrond. However when he had helped the princess to sleep without disturbance he had sought her out and finding her with no trouble he asked her right out her feelings for the King, it had been embarrassing for Ireth for never before had feelings come into play when she was dealing with the opposite sex but something about Thranduil had intrigued her to the point of crazy. But he was a confusing elf indeed and it left the blondes heart aching, confusion her constant foe. She had told her Lord Elrond how she felt and he had told her that it wouldn't end well... How right he had been. She had dismissed his negativity and upon returning Lalaith to Mirkwood she was summoned by the King, it was then she laid her feelings before him only to be rejected and driven from the Mirkwood. 

'I know that he wants you to become his new Captain. He misses your presence but he cannot find it within himself to tell you why. And so this pretence of a position amongst his guard is the only way he gets what he wants. Tell me, knowing this will you still choose to join him and allow yourself to become a bird in a guilded cage.. longing for what is so tantalizingly close yet so far from.your grasp that it will ultimately eat away and consume you?' He watched her closely waiting for an answer that had never come for his Captain was still confused, unimpressed by the way his conversation with Ireth had gone he had the blonde confined to her quarters whilst he decided the best way to approach both his Captain and her Mother who had charged Elrond with convincing her child to sail so that they could establish a relationship and bond. An idea striking him Elrond invited Lord Celeborn to sit in on his next attempt with Ireth and the Lord of the wood not wanting the bastard child in any of his realms after Galadriels departure agreed.

She sat in her favourite wicker chair on the balcony of her quarters overlooking the valley nestled snugly in the heart of the Misty Mountains when there was a knock upon her door, rising from her seat she padded barefoot through her quarters to throw open the door. Taking a step back at the sight of her Lord Elrond not only accompanied by guards but Lord Celeborn too the blonde shook her head and continued to step backwards further into her room, Elrond frowed whilst Celeborn could only smirk coldly both then followed her inside and closed the door behind them leaving the guards outside. 'Captain i realise this isn't the best way to prove my point but i had no other choice, your mother wants you to sail and with both myself and her leaving it will leave Celeborn to oversee Imladris, Lothlorien and Eryn Lasgalen' Elrond stepped away from Celeborn and moved to stand by the window content to take in the view as Celeborn advanced on the Captain. 

'I know your distaste for me runs as deeply as my anger does for you. My acknowledgement of you here today is simply because i love and respect your mother. And she wishes to have the chance with you, do not throw such a chance away to remain here for a foolish dream. You are a halfbreed and unfit of the title you would bare if you remained, you are unworthy of the title you would have in Valinor. At least there you would be out of my hair for after Lord Elrond and my wife leave, my tolorence for your existence will run dry. You will leave. I am not asking. Do not think that taking a position within the Elvenkings ranks will will spare you my wrath.' With that he shot her a look of pure disgust and turned on his heel and left her without another word, her heart was pounding. Each breath she took a task to overcome for the urge to chase after Lord Celeborn and slap the taste from his mouth had her shaking with tears of frustration silently pouring down her cheeks, turning to face Elrond she put a hand to her heart to try and catch her breath. For so long he had been her saviour rescuing her from an eternity alone wandering Middle Earth, he had treated her like a daughter she was afforded many luxuries and soon took a position in his guard. But now he stood with his back to her like a stranger, she knew he too had been left little choice if she didn't sail with him her life would be a constant test to survive Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil. 

'I am sorry my child i had no other options. You would not listen to reason, you grew up with Arwen i should have expected no less. But your defiance will ultimately lead to your destruction. The life you will have here you will never be fulfilled. A constant and and nawing ache will eat away at your for ages to come until you fall into darkness and despair. A rare gift so bright that even the moons glow paled in comparison, completely lost to the world. Such a travesty will have a ripple effect for ages to come. I wished for you to come willingly i gave you that chance. Now...' he turned to face her, a silent tear having already travelled down his cheek and a sadness in his eyes that the blonde had never seen before 'You will be forced to sail whether you like it or not..' Walking passed her without another word he left her alone in her quarters with only her pounding heart and errant thoughts for company, about to follow after Lord Elrond the door stopped her short as turninging the handle the lock clicked angrily signalling her imprisonment. Realisation setting in that she would be forced to return across the sea to Valinor she struggled against the door but it was usesless, for now.


End file.
